


Starlight

by captainswanforev3



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanforev3/pseuds/captainswanforev3
Summary: Reader(Thranduil's Wife) becomes despaired after Legolas's departure at the end of the Hobbit Battle of The Five Armies





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story! Comments are always welcomed, if there's an interest I will continue to write more stories. Thanks for reading ! I apologize for any grammatical errors

Thranduil became worried after you did not show for early brunch. He had respected your space for the past 3 days but became worried when you still had not shown your face. After his meeting with the guard he walked through the elven halls to the bedroom you both shared together. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments but when you did not answer he opened the door gently. He called out your name but you did not answer. The bed that you shared was unturned and there was no sign of you any where’s. Thranduil’s concern became a quick response, but he chose to not panic until he checked a few other places. He walked down the corridor towards the gardens where you liked to read your books but a noise stopped him in his steps. He looked at the door of his son Legolas’s room and pressed his ear against the door. It was unlikely someone was in there after Legolas had left only a few days ago and Thranduil had ordered the room to be undisturbed in hope that Legolas would return. He was about to turn away when he heard it again. A slight sobbing noise was heard. Thranduil pushed on the handle and walked into the room. There on the bed was his wife sobbing into Legolas’s pillow. The sobs pouring out of you made Thranduil ache for you. He walked over to you and gently placed his hand on your back. Your sobs only grew louder in realization that you had been caught in a moment of weakness. Thranduil lifted you up and wrapped his arms around your torso and pressed his face into your neck. 

“My love there is no need to weep, for Legolas will return” he spoke gently into your ear.

Your sobs slowed in order to answer him.

“I fear for him … I look into his future and I can only see darkness ..” you broke into sobs again and fell into Thranduil’s arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around you and lifted your chin up towards him.  
“Sweetheart, look at me.”

You could never turn away from your husband’s eyes so you tilted your head up as tears ran freely down your cheeks.

“I promise you that we will insure of Legolas’s safety once he has reached his destination. I have already made arrangements for Lord Elrond to check in with me once he has arrived” he said.

“And when he leaves ? How will we then know of where he is ? He is most safe when he is with us!” you weeped as your head fell back to Thranduil’s chest. 

“We knew this day would come. It’s unfortunate that it had to come so early in his life!” he growled under his breath.

“This is not Tauriel’s fault. She could not control her feelings and now she lays in wake as she fades.” The thought made more tears escape your eyes. 

“I did not want her to love him but I fear that Legolas will not find another such as he has loved her” he sighed into your neck.

“He will find someone who truly loves him back one day but you must learn to not be so hard on him. He needs the support from you and you must respect the choices that he makes.” You gently kissed his neck in comfort.

“How is it that I have come in here to comfort you and now you are comforting me ?” 

He smirked at you and tilted your chin up to meet his lips. You melted into the kiss as if it would be your last. When he started to run his tongue along your bottom lip you knew you had to stop.

“Thranduil, we cannot do this on our son’s bed!”

He chuckled under his breath at you and kissed your lips once more but pulled back before the temptation became to much. He then gently grasped your hands and pulled you up on your feet. 

“No more despair will come on this day. Let us go for a walk in the garden to clear our minds.” 

You smiled gently and followed him out the door closing the door behind you. You knew that one day Legolas would return but until that day there would always be some despair in your heart over the outcome. You were shaken from your thoughts when Thranduil’s voice called your name. He held out his hand for you to take and when you did he leaned in softly kissing your cheek. You smiled softly as you walked through the halls, hoping tomorrow would be better.


End file.
